THE MEADOW
by edwardcullenislove2
Summary: Leanna not Bella is brought to Washington with her parents Charlie and Renee to live with her Uncle! Between all the fun times with her new neighbors and the attention she gets at Forks, she falls in love with the sexy bronzed hair kid.


**WHY OH WHY DO I HAVE TO BE SUCH A SELF-CENTERED LITTLE BIOTCH?!! Well, this is just my story based on the famous Stephenie Meyer's Twilight. Altough it is totally different and his different character…If you don't like it, don't read! People that know me should know first hand…. THIS IS MY FIRST STORY EVER!!!!!! AND MY PATHETIC FANTASY….BUT I don't care what kinda shit u talk behind my back :P Its just a story chill the fuck out! :D I love you all!!! 3**

**___________________________________________________________________________________**

Finally! I'll be able to move out of this hell whole of Texas. It's hot all the fucking time! Summer temperatures here reach the triple digits and nothing exciting ever happens here. To make it worse, the economy in the U.S sucks bad so my dad, Charlie got laid off. My mom, Renee is really supportive and she would quit her teaching job to wherever city or state we move to.

They offered my uncle, Jose an internship years ago near Seattle, Washington. He offered my parents to live at his castle of a house, compared of ours, (since he's NEVER there) until we get back to our feet. And well ofcourse, being it is the state my dad dreamed of living in, he set his "orgullo" aside and accepted. He's all into the cold, raining climate; the heat of this place just made us all to willing to agree with him.

My first day…CULTURE SHOCK, MUCH?! I hate this place… I miss being around my beaners and cowboy friends (well the friends I had anyway). But who I didn't miss was my ex boyfriend Robert. He was way too obsessive to know what a real relationship was. I wouldn't be surprised if his spoiled ass found a way to come be with me… he's always been the asshole type who is really obsessed with you and never knows when to leave you alone. But we had a history. But it really didn't matter anymore, I just needed one more year of high school and I was done with that shit!

I noticed we only passed by 2 other houses to get to ours. The first one was miles past and the other one was just a mile away from ours. Of course our house was much more beautiful than the others and a lot grander. It was 3 stories high and off-white and it looked like only Greek gods and goddesses lived here. Instantly I forgot all about my past and thought only of the present. LITERALLY, god blessed us with this incredible opportunity to restart life. I was grateful. (:

As I walked in my uncle greeted us and introduced us to the maids and newly hired butler, John. John showed me to my room while my parents left with my uncle Jose to talk about "grown up things" im assuming. As we made the third floor, he smiled at me and said "I really did try to decorate your room as much as you were described in at your MySpace, Miss Leanna." I really wasn't used to all this special treatment so I just smiled along, even though deep inside I was just freaked out (how the hell did he knew I had one? He was over 40 years old!!! But…. Anyways I deleted it an hour before I came here). The first glance I had of the room, I noticed something olive green (the walls and one of my favorite colors) and a lot of white. When I walked in, I noticed my HUGE king sized Athenian canopy bed. My whole room matched the theme of the house! And the best piece of furniture was my wall sized mirror! I loved my room. I immediately thanked John and hugged him. "Thank you John! This is beyond amazing! I sure wish I had a sister to have a chill time here though." And he just smiled; it looks suspicious to me. "You are very welcome Miss Leanna. And please, between us.. call me Joey!" he gave me a wink. And he left out of the room, to give me privacy I think.

The doorbell rang 5 minutes later, so I went down to see what was going on. I saw my parents greeting some attractive young couple. And there were 5 other kids my age as well, but way more better looking than I. As i finished the last set of stairs I tripped and almost fell until someone caught me, that's when I really noticed the tall golden haired boy. My gosh was he the most beautiful ray of sunshine I ever laid my eyes on. _Yeah, keep dreaming_, I told myself. Immediately I introduced myself to him and everyone. The short haired girl, Alice was real friendly. I think it was the fact that we were both under 5 feet that we hit it off right away. Rosalie was such a stuck up bitch for the first couple hours. I don't know, maybe it was because my hair was a lot longer than hers.. but still… she was blonde! What else could you ask for? Plus she had a killer body. I wish I was as curvy like her, I felt really self conscious when I looked at her. Jasper, the other blonde was just fucking hilarious! And so was Emmett, the god-fucking-zilla. He kept making fun of me and Alice, called us twins. Whatever. Edward kept looking at me weird the whole time and I think he grazed my boob on purpose when Jasper called him over to the other side of the living room. I got bored and took out my phone but then I just realized how I changed my number and lost all of my contacts from my other phone so I had no reason to be looking at it anymore *tear* lol just kid. Well, Alice and I exchanged numbers, but I really kinda wanted Edwards…. Im into all that mysterious weird kinky shit he was pulling off. But I didn't want to be a skanky bitch so I just played hard to get for then on. Just before I started to assume things about them, they mentioned that they were all adopted by the Cullen couple, which answered that whole young couple deal.

When they left Alice sent me a text saying that she coming over again tonight and to get dolled up. When I was done I was about towhen then all of a sudden I got a call from some random number. Stupidly, I answered and all I heard was "So Miss sexy shorty thang! MMMM…What are you wearing?" uugh! "Emmett, what the heck are you up to king kong?" "Do you have a boyfriend? I want to bone you right now!" I heard a loud slap and I believe Rosalie also yelled fucker and he just kept laughing. I knew they were together so I put no mind to it… the fact that he couldn't keep his hands away from her perfect ass showed it! "HA-HA! Fucking funny ass! And no I don't have a boy toy! Where are you calling me from anyways?" "Edwards phone… he was too much of a pussy to ask for your number so we hacked alice's contact list. OH HEYY Edward said you better wear something ultra sexy and tight tonight, he wants to grind with you" that's when I heard a slap or punch hit Emmett and I believe the phone dropped and Edward picked it up. "Hey, it me Edward… sorry about that Leanna." OOOOH say my name again!!! PLEASE PLEASE… OH WOW WAS THAT HOTT! "Some girl at our school is hosting a back to school bash tonight, Alice said she's on her way to pick you up." "Oh, um okay thanks" And then the call ended. DICK.

______________________________________________________________________________________________

**kk well please comment on my storyy... let me know what you guys want to see on here! and please let me know if im doing anything wrong!**

**thank you!! 3**


End file.
